After the looove scene
by HotaruBia
Summary: Just a Sheo one-shot. But without Shai... It is about Theo's feelings and night after they shot the looove scene to Insurgent.
**AFTER THE LOOOVE SCENE**

* * *

I sigh in relief when the door of my room finally closed behind me after this fucking long day. I lean back to the hard wood and close my eyes. It's hard to calm down, so much happened today, and I mentally slap myself to not prepare my damned body to do this. Though I've known the script of this day for weeks.

What the bloody hell I was thinking? God… I am such an idiot.

We were shooting the _looove scene_ this afternoon – at least I call it that – and it still seems unbelievable to control myself. That tension almost ripped me apart.

I need a shower… So fucking much… This is all I can think about. Beside _her_.

My head feels dizzy as I walk through the apartment to reach the bathroom which is tiny but it's just a cheap hotel room after all. As if I care about it, I just want a really cold shower.

I rip off my gray shirt which is so sweaty, it smells like hell. Shit, this Hot-lanta would twist all sweat from my body. I turn on the shower before I try to draw off my pants down my legs.

Oh God! I'm so hard, this bloody jeans doesn't want to leave me easily. Shit… SHIT! It's basically hurts when I pull down the zip. I can't suppress a moan to escape my throat as I lastly take off that fucking pants. I should have thought something disgusting but it wouldn't worked after all. My mind is full with her touch.

I successfully get rid of my boxers as well. It's so much better now. I sigh again and leap into the shower.

"Oh fuck!" I yell as the really cold water hit my heated back. I'm gonna freeze here. So I turn the faucet to warming the water and about a minute, it starts to be bearable.

I groan when I finally chill out, but the feeling of arousal never leave me. I just can't… just fuck I can't forget every moment of the shooting.

I knew I'm gonna see Shai topless, but I had no idea it will have this kind of effect on me.

It was a very intense scene, firstly with a lot of emotion, then with slow kisses and growing desire. So when Tris… Shai… took of her shirt, I was lost. She was so… Sweet mother of Jesus, she was so gorgeous and desirable… Even with this short hair what I love. I think she's more confident with it.

After we shot the scene more than ten times – it was a goddamn long torture for me – I bet my ears were so fucking red, I hope they can photoshop them because no way we would make another re-shoot. I can't… I would be dead if I have to sit there with her in my lap, our upper bodies press together, without touching her.

Fuck… I almost managed to cool myself down, but now I'm harder than ever. It's impossible to deflate my erection, unless... Holy shit, Theodore, you can't be serious!

Yeah, I maybe lost my goddamn mind, but a slowly reach down and I brush one finger on the tip of my shaft. I bite on my lip as the warm feeling spread through my body starting from my groins.

When my hand sets up for itself and grip the most sensitive part of me, my mind starts zoom out and thinks about the previous event.

 _Her lips are sweet on my mouth, her fingers caress my neck, run up to my hair. I have to concentrate to not to wheeze. It feels I can get enough air to my lungs. So all I can do is hold her hip with both of my hands._

 _I swallow hard as she grabs the zipper of her vest, and start pull it down in slow motion, reveals more and more skin of her._

I almost see Shai half-naked in front of me. Just almost, 'cause I didn't actually see her breasts. My character is a total gentleman so I couldn't just stare at Shai's chest like a jerk. I'm not a jerk to stare at my colleague's tits. I know it's wrong but my mind can't release the imagination of her. And now I don't want think about anything else but her so soft skin on mine as my fingers begin to move slowly.

 _And she's sitting on my lap, for the God's sake! I can't let her to erase my self-control. She leans her forehead against my own, and I feel how hot her face is. It's easy for her to take off her clothes – even our pants will be stay on – but we have a strong friendship to feel uneasy to be in a situation like this. Okay, it's just acting, but we are humans not plastic dolls without emotions._ _And I start getting hard beneath her._ _Fuck…_

It feels so good as I run up and down my hand on my member, a shiver wanders on my body. It's too easy to lost in this sensation. But I know in the back of my mind, this would be more pleasurable if this would _her_ hand not mine.

 _I want to kiss her so bad, and not just on her lips. I'd like to put a kiss to her neck, her collar bone, to that birthmark above her breasts._

My grip becomes firmer when the soft moves are not enough yet. I grunt when my system stars to burn and my blood slowly begins to boil.

 _I can tell her hands are shaking as she grabs the hem of my shirt, and pulls up on my torso, and soon we are both naked – partly. Her eyes roam down on my chest and I feel my nerves can blow up in any second. Then our pupils meet and I think I see the same desire which dominates my body in her eyes for a second._

"Ahh, shit..." My head falls back as a rough sensation pulsate in me. The guilt – because I think about one of my hot best friend and not my girlfriend – fumbles on the edge of my mind but I try not to acknowledge it. Instead I concentrate the memory of this afternoon.

 _Shai's fingers stroke my chest then I welcome her touch on my neck. Her hand fits behind my ear, her long fingers reach the back of my head while her middle finger rests on my cheek._

 _Then we tilt our heads to the side and our lips find their way to each other. Her nose is pushed to mine but she seems don't give a shit 'bout it, so I kiss her hard or she kiss me hard – I have fucking no idea honestly._

As this buzzing sensation grows inside me, my movement becomes faster than before. Soon my legs are shaking, and jolts attack my muscles again and again… I have to put my hand to the tiles if I don't want to lose my balance, so I find support at the shower wall.

 _Her lips are so mind-fucking distracting, I nearly forget where we are. We would be at my place or her room, on a bed sharing wet kisses, rip off the remained clothes of ours and do some dirty hot and mindblowing sex what we will regret soon but who cares now._

"Shai..." I whisper – or rather moan – her name when I feel I'm closer to the end. Sparkling dots join to the water in front of my eyes. Now it's hard to standing even to lean my palm to the wall.

 _She's so close to me, her skin is pressing against mine._ _Even I couldn't see her breasts, I feel them smash to my chest. Her nipples are not soft anymore…_ _Fuck… It's pretty fucking hard to control myself. Though I don't really want to refuse the urge to kiss her and touch her everywhere. But I can't… Fuck I can't!_

At this time I wheeze and moan loud, my hands increase speed and I squeeze myself even harder. My teeth are digging into my lower lip to try and suppress my damn groans. Jesus, I'm so close…

 _I press my palm to her back, my fingers dance on her spine, and I feel her shiver under my touch. But our lips can't keep distance. She presses herself closer even it seems impossible, her hands never stop stroking my neck and head._

I can't dull my moans anymore and my eyes no longer open. I need more air… My lungs feels tight and my chest is raising fast up and down. I can't think straight. I no longer remember what happened today, but my fantasy takes my mind's place.

 _What if Shai runs down her hands to my chest_ _then lower_ _until they reach the waistband of my pants. She unbutton it…_

 _I'm not trapped in my role anymore, so I finally can touch her neck, collarbone_ _then her tits. My hands cup them lightly,_ _my palms are tingling as I feel her smooth skin under my touch._

 _Her hand is dangerously close to my pulsing shaft. Then she reaches the waistband of my briefs and A breath is stuck inside me as her fingers brush over where I need her touch the most. She grabs me hard…_

I grab myself harder than ever…

 _I bury my face to the croak of her neck_ _, kiss and suck her soft skin_ _. It's like silk under my lips._

 _And she moves her grip faster and faster._

Faster…

"Fuck… Fuck!" I yell as my cells blow up and pure pleasure spreads through my veins. Great… so great…

When I go down from my heights, I press my back to the cold wall and try to catch my breath, but my body is still trembling with this guilty pleasure when I clean my sticky hand.

I'm such an idiot to did this. God… But I think it's better then I find Shai and rip off her clothes then fuck her. Yeah that would have been awkward, and I hate awkward sex. Right?

Shit… I'm not a single horny guy goddamn it! And I'm not such a pussy to cum by a fantasy about my best friend touch my dick. Or maybe I am. I was so turn on, it didn't take long to reach my release.

 _This girl is so fucking confuse me._

"Fuck, Shai… Why you have to do this to me?"

Oh and she would be mad if she knows how much water I wasted here.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay, I say this every time I post something here, but I feel I should do it again: English isn't my native language so please be patient with me and tolerate the mistakes I did. I try my best and improve my language skill, that's why I've spent a lot of time here, and I'm so grateful to every writers who have shared their stories and inspire others to do the same and write.**

 **About the story... I know it's weird, but I have this idea for months in my head. In their situation I think I couldn't be stay strong and not enjoy it too much. So I think they are just humans like everyone else, not just actors. And yeah, it's interesting to think about what happened actually after the shooting of this scene.**

 **The hardest part was that I had to write this in Theo's POV. He's such a unique guy so it's hard to take on his shoes. And swearing a lot... Oh how much I love him (but who isn't...)**  
 **So I hope you liked this one-shot and leave some reviews, that would be awesome.**

 **Have a wonderful week, guys! :)**


End file.
